


no more excuses

by Jakaynne



Series: 2jae angst fics [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 2young are brothers, Angst, F/M, Jaebum made some pretty bad mistakes, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakaynne/pseuds/Jakaynne
Summary: Jaebum had to fix this. He couldn't get married to her. He had to talk some sense into him before it was too late.





	no more excuses

**Author's Note:**

> [ N.M.E - Set It Off](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J4l5ssMMqk8)

“We’re engaged!” 

 

Jaebum’s chopsticks clattered onto the table, unnoticed because of the resulted noise from the declaration. 

 

The whole table erupted into cheers, everyone yelling out questions at the couple inquiring about the details. Jaebum politely clapped his hands with everyone else, ignoring the panic welling inside of him. The to-be groom glanced at him and Jaebum gave him his best smile, not wanting to be the one who ruins the happy dinner. 

 

Throughout the rest of the dinner, Jaebum stayed quiet and pushed his food around his plate, suddenly not hungry anymore. From his right side, Jinyoung leaned over and asked if he was alright. Jaebum shrugged and Jinyoung gave him a look that meant we’ll discuss this later. Jaebum nodded, knowing there was no point in arguing, and returned to playing with his food. 

 

After another painful hour of pretending he was just fine and dandy, he excused himself. He bowed, giving his thanks for the meal, and waved at the engaged couple. Jinyoung was quick to follow him, bowing hurriedly and quickly putting on his shoes to catch up with him.

 

They walked to Jinyoung’s car, the sky dark. Jaebum kept silent. He can sense Jinyoung’s worried glances and a little guilty for making the younger worry. They got in the car and Jinyoung started to drive, waiting for Jaebum to be the first to break the silence. Eventually, he did. 

 

“I can’t believe he is actually marrying that bi--” Jaebum started. 

 

“Language,” Jinyoung scolded him. Jaebum sighed heavily, rubbing his hand across his face. He was so confused and if he was being honest, upset. He knew he should be happy. One of his best friends were getting married, but celebrating was the exact opposite of what Jaebum wanted to do. 

 

“He can’t marry her, Jinyoung.” 

 

“I know, hyung.” 

 

“They don’t love each other.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

“No, you don’t understand,” Jaebum shook his head and rambled, “She doesn’t treat him right. She’s controlling. She’s --” 

“I know!” Jinyoung yelled and Jaebum clamped his mouth shut. “I know how she treats him. I know they shouldn’t get married. I’m his brother goddammit! Of course, I know. But we can’t do anything about it. _I_ can’t do anything about it. Because no matter how much I care for him, how much I want to see him happy; I can not force him to do anything. He is an adult and it’s his decision.” Jinyoung chuckled bitterly, “Not even his brother can change his mind.” 

“I’ll do it then,” Jaebum blurted. Jinyoung’s head snapped to the side to look at Jaebum. He studied him. 

“No,” he replied simply. 

“Why not?!” Jaebum cried out, “I have to try. I can’t just let him throw away his life.” Jaebum was stubborn and Jinyoung knew this. Jaebum couldn’t see his precious dongsaeng spend the rest of his life miserable. Jaebum was going to fix this. 

“It’s _his_ choice Jaebum, not yours,” Jinyoung stressed, “You can’t force him into doing anything.” 

Obviously. But Jinyoung sighed, acknowledging that once Jaebum got an idea in his head, there wasn’t anything that could stop him. Jaebum knew once it came down to it, it was still Youngjae’s choice.

“No, I can’t. But I can try to talk some sense into him.”  


* * *

  
“Hi, Jaebum-hyung!” A cheery voice pulled Jaebum from glaring at his phone. Youngjae and his _fiancé_ had posted yet another photo of themselves on Instagram. It’s nothing new though, they post at least ten a day. It’s honestly annoying. Thanks for constantly reminding everyone that you’re in a happy relationship and love each other dearly. _Ha._

 

“Hey, Youngjae-ah,” Jaebum replied putting his phone in his pocket. Jaebum had come over to talk to Youngjae, whom of course wasn’t at home. Jinyoung let him wait for Youngjae and Jaebum had been scrolling idly on Instagram. Of course, he can never catch a break and was granted with yet another picture of the newly announced engaged couple. 

 

“Jinyoung-hyung said you wanted to talk to me?” Youngjae asked, still smiling widely as if he has no concern of what Jaebum wants to talk about. Jaebum rubbed his hands together, pondering how he should proceed. 

 

“You shouldn’t get married to her, Youngjae,” he said probably a little too bluntly. 

 

Youngjae blinked at his words but his smile stayed stuck in place. 

 

“Why do you say that, hyung?” Youngjae laughed, bumping his shoulder against Jaebum’s. Jaebum can see Youngjae is trying to keep the mood light. He could see it in Youngjae’s eyes. Youngjae knew exactly what Jaebum was about to say. Jaebum knew Youngjae didn’t want to have this conversation. Too bad. 

 

“You shouldn’t marry her because she uses you, Youngjae,” Jaebum started. Youngjae rolled his eyes. Jaebum ignored him and continued, “You never get to do anything you want anymore. You’re suffocating under her tyrannical thumb. You always do what she wants. She doesn’t care about your opinions.” 

 

During Jaebum’s rant, Youngjae had leaned away, crossing his arm defensively. Jaebum can see he was annoyed. But Jaebum didn’t care. 

 

“Hell, Youngjae, you don’t even love each other.” 

 

“You don’t know that,” Youngjae muttered, his face turned away from Jaebum. Jaebum laughed bitterly. 

 

“Oh really, Youngjae? I know people don’t treat the ones they love like they own them! Like they have no standing in the relationship.” Youngjae made an annoyed sound. Jaebum’s eyes narrowed. He was trying not to get angry. 

 

“And if I remember correctly, you’re gay,” Jaebum snapped. Youngjae whirled on him, a fiery look in his eyes, making Jaebum step back. He had never seen such a dark and angry look on the younger’s usual happy features. 

 

“No Jaebum,” he spat out venomously, “You have no right to say that. ‘If I remember correctly…’ my ass! You know _damn_ well I am because I confessed to you!” He yelled, his hands tightly balled up. “And guess fucking what? I got rejected.” Youngjae began to pace angrily. “I was so heartbroken but I just wanted to make you happy. So I kept being friends with you, I pretended it never happened for _your_ sake. And now that I’ve moved on, you think you tell me no again? Guess what? It’s not your damn decision and you don’t have any right to tell me what to do!” 

 

Jaebum pulled at his hair in frustration. “I’m not telling you what to do. I’m just trying to make you see that this is a stupid decision. Marrying a girl that doesn’t even love you to get over me isn’t what you should do,” Jaebum responded. Youngjae shook head back and forth. 

 

“Stop!” Youngjae shouted, “Just stop it! I didn’t come here to get lectured at like a child. You don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

 

“Yes, I do! You came to me when she started to make you feel trapped, remember? You said all you wanted was to be friends with her but she kept pushing you. She’s pulling your strings!” Jaebum cried out angrily. _Why doesn’t he understand I’m just trying to help._

 

“Who set us up, Jaebum?!” Youngjae screamed, his voice cracking on Jaebum’s name. 

 

“Who wanted me to find someone so I can get over my “silly crush” on you?! Who told me it would all work out in the end. All I had to do was give it a chance, and I can be happy?!” 

 

Jaebum throat closed up as he struggled to keep a straight face. 

 

Yeah, Jaebum did set them up to keep Youngjae’s mind off of him. He knew Youngjae was heartbroken when Jaebum turned him down. Jaebum wanted to distract him from the heartbreak so he set Youngjae up to meet a new friend. Of course, Jaebum never realized any of this was going to happen. They were supposed to be just friends. Maybe they would have found a nice guy for Youngjae a later time. But Jaebum had thought introducing them will be good for Youngjae, just a nice distraction. How wrong he was. 

 

She instantly charmed Youngjae’s parents and even Jinyoung. They all thought she was the sweetest girl. Youngjae’s parents started teasing Youngjae about finally finding “the one.” (He never came out to them.) Youngjae had initially dismissed the comments as they were just friends. Having said that, both Jaebum and Jinyoung were shocked when they announced they were dating. Jaebum had congratulated Youngjae, ignoring the way Youngjae stared longingly at him. 

 

Jaebum thought that Youngjae had figured he was bisexual. But one night Youngjae had been drinking more than he should have and confessed that he is gay and that he only has platonic feelings for her. A couple of weeks later, Youngjae had called Jaebum in tears saying he didn’t want to pretend anymore and he wanted to break it off with her. That he was still in love with Jaebum. 

 

And yeah, Jaebum made a huge mistake. He panicked because he didn’t love Youngjae in that way and Youngjae should be with someone who did. He told Youngjae to give it time, that he doesn’t really know what he wants. He told Youngjae that if he broke it off with her, she will be heartbroken, “you probably know what that feels like.” The remark flew out of Jaebum’s mouth and he instantly regretted it. He had no idea why he would say something like that. He had hoped that Youngjae missed it but judging by how silent it went, he had heard it. _“Yeah...okay, ummm….thanks for helping me.”_ And Youngjae hung up. 

 

Jaebum felt terrible but he thought it was for the best. He had seen the way they interacted, they seemed like the perfect couple. Youngjae _seemed_ happy. And if she was the one who gave him that happiness, then so be it. Whether just friends or dating, he just wanted Youngjae to be happy with her because everyone else already liked her, so why not? 

 

But then he started seeing her true colors. The way she treated Youngjae when she thought nobody was watching. Jaebum saw it all: the hissed reprimands every time Youngjae did something “wrong”, the hesitance on Youngjae’s face when someone asked him a question, Youngjae always looking at her for confirmation or reassurance before he does something.  
Jaebum’s concern increased every time he spent time with the couple. 

 

But Jaebum didn’t say anything. He didn’t feel like he had the right. He had already pushed Youngjae so far away. Who was he to make assumptions about their relationship? Youngjae was strong. He can end it if it was out of hand. Jaebum was probably overthinking things. 

 

But it didn’t end and now they were getting married. Jaebum wanted to make up for all his mistakes. Go back in the past and tell Youngjae to break up with her. Tell Youngjae that he can date whoever and whenever he wants. He might even...reconsider his answer to the younger. A part of him had realized that maybe he was feeling a little jealous. Jaebum knew he had no right to, of course. He turned Youngjae down. 

 

Besides, this isn’t about Jaebum’s feelings right now. He needed to help Youngjae, convince the younger somehow. 

 

How to explain how much regret he had? How much he just wanted to see Youngjae happy? Jaebum didn’t know. He wasn’t the best with words, never had been. But he did know he couldn’t let Youngjae marry her. 

 

“Youngjae, _listen_ to me,” Jaebum reached forward and grasped Youngjae’s arm. Youngjae’s eyes widened at the physical contact but he quickly went back to his glaring. “You have to leave, escape, skip town- I don’t _care._ Just don’t marry her. She isn’t making you happy, hell, she’s making you miserable. I don’t care what you say to defend her, to excuse her actions. No more excuses. You’re strong and you don’t need anyone. You are better on your own than to marry her,” Jaebum told him earnestly, not noticing his thumb swiping back and forth on Youngjae’s arm. Youngjae looked down at the gesture, a small hopeful gleam in his eyes. Jaebum immediately pulled back as if he were burned. He couldn’t tell his newly realized feelings yet, not now. He still needed to figure that out. Youngjae flinched as if he had been slapped and took a step backward. 

 

“You’ve said what you needed to say, now you can leave. If you choose to come to the wedding or not, it’s up to you,” Youngjae said quietly before turning away. Jaebum’s arm dropped helplessly to his sides. 

 

There was no way. Jaebum wouldn’t be able to watch his best friend (whether he truly had feelings for him or not) go through with this. Especially knowing it was his fault. 

 

Both of them were left feeling disappointed because they both knew what Jaebum would choose. All Jaebum had to do now was come up with an excuse to tell everyone why he couldn’t attend. Looks like both were going to get really good at making excuses.

**Author's Note:**

> This song is my second favorite song off the album and many times I kept getting distracted by the song as I was writing this. 
> 
> I know the format looks weird but I was too lazy to fix it so I apologize for that. 
> 
> Me: 2Jae is the cutest ship, definitely my OTP. I want them to have all the happiness in the world!! 
> 
> Also me: *writes angst hurting precious babies who don't deserve this treatment* 
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you thought of the story! Have a good day!!


End file.
